Midnight Race Club: Supercharged!/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już siedemdziesiątym czwartym odcinku mojego programu. Big Rigs. Chyba każdy słyszał o tym gównie. Crap legenda, gra tak niedokończona, że aż nie wierzono, że ta gra istnieje. Wyobraźcie jednak sobie, że niecały rok później, powstała przez tych samych idiotów nowa produkcja, która miała być poprawioną wersją tamtego tworu. Co się zmieniło? Co poprawiono? I najważniejsze, czy w ogóle ten tytuł można nazwać grą? Za moment się dowiemy. Tak więc zapnijcie pasy, bo czas na naprawdę, ogromną, kupę krowich placków. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Midnight Race Club: SuperCharged! została stworzona jedenastego stycznia 2004 roku przez Stellar Studios, a wydana przez GameMill Publishing, czyli chyba najbardziej ślepych wydawców gier w historii. Gra została wydana ponad półtora miesiąca od premiery Big Rigs. Pewnie wielu z was zachodzi w głowę: jak to kurwa możliwe by w tak krótkim odstępstwie czasu zrobić kolejny tytuł? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta! Otóż Big Rigs Over The Road Racing, jest tak naprawdę, wyciętą niedokończoną wersją dzisiejszego chujstwa, w której kierowaliśmy osiemnastokołowcami bez jakichkolwiek zasad fizyki. Tytuł który dzisiaj omówię miał być odświeżoną, usprawnioną wersją, która miała być panaceum na tortury wywołane tamtym, oderwanym z głównej bazy potworem. Zaraz zobaczy czy jest chociaż w tym ziarenko prawdy. Ale zanim to nastąpi, sprawdźmy, czy ktokolwiek rzucił okiem na tą nieznaną dotąd siermięgę. Po raz kolejny, jedynym serwisem w całym Internecie, który podjął ocenie ten chłam jest Absolute Games. Ocena? 9%. Wow, może ta gra naprawdę nie będzie taka zła. Jednak dosłownie w chwili włączenia tytułu, po ujrzeniu menu, wszelkie moje nadzieje definitywnie umarły. Bo tylko na to spójrzcie. Czy ten główny ekran nie przypomina łudząco wam jakiegoś innego tytułu? Przecież to kropka w kropkę wszystko wyjęte z Big Rigs. No kurwa, czyżby byli oni aż tak leniwi, by niczego absolutnie nie zmieniać. Może sądzili, że Big Rigs będzie takim gównem, że szybko pamięć o nim zaginie i nikt nie rozpozna widocznego jak na dłoni duplikatu. Na jakim świecie żyli twórcy, że nawet nie przyszło im do głowy cokolwiek zmieniać? Sprawdźmy już od razu kto jest odpowiedzialny za tą zniewagę dla całej ludzkości. Hmm, Sergey Titov...? Gdzieś mi się to nazwisko obiło o uszy. Sprawdźmy w goglach. *wpisuję w Google jego nazwisko i wyskakuje mi coś z WarZ* Aaaa, to już wszystko jasne. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. W opcjach oczywiście mamy takie cuda na kiju jak zmiana jakości natury, tekstur, efektów i terenu, ale w praktyce okazuje się, że jakkolwiek nie przestawilibyśmy opcji, to i tak zawsze gra będzie wyglądać jak wyjęta z owrzodziałej dupy Lucyfera. Pamiętacie jak w Big Rigs Over The Road Racing mogliśmy kierować tylko i wyłącznie osiemnastokołowcami? Tutaj postanowiono, że wszystko to pójdzie w odstawkę. Zamiast kultowych już ogrmonych ciężarówek, będziemy mogli kierować osobówkami, dostawczakami oraz motocyklami. Będziemy mogli kierować takimi cudeńkami jak, Angel Fury, Tornado, Firelight, Thunder, Yasuki, Blue Dragon, Swagon. Ej, co? *zacięcie się płyty* Swagon? Poważnie? Nie wierzę własnym oczom. W grze z 2004 roku, jeden z nazwanych pojazdów, został nazwany Swagon. Po prostu niewiarygodne! Pewnie większość z Was w Firelight'cie dopatrzyła się, maluuutkich podobieństw co do Lamborghini. Niestety (albo raczej stety), nie dane nam będzie przejechać się tym wozem, gdyż, za każdym razem, gdy wybierzemy trasę właśnie z tą machiną, gra po kilkunastu sekundach się zawiesza, gdyż nasi kochani twórcy zapomnieli zaimplementować modelu samochodu. Ale dobra, do rzeczy. Wybierzmy jakiś losowy wyścig. Zaraz *kolejny odgłos wtf* Co? Czy to są kurwa jakieś jaja? Czy chociaż jedna ludzka istota była odpowiedzialna za tworzenie tego syfu? Pewnie panowie ze Stellar Stone pomyśleli, że nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy, by od razu po uruchomieniu gry zacząć wyścig losowy z niezmienionymi modelami pojazdów z Big Rigs. A mi właśnie to przyszło do głowy i przecieram oczy ze zdumienia. Jakim cudem nie zwrócili uwagi na coś takiego? I dlaczego zachowali te rzęchy, zamiast zrobić, no nie wiem, nieistniejącego w grze modelu Lamborghini? Zresztą, po chwili namysłu nie dziwie się czemu ta produkcja jest jaka jest. Twórcy to Rosjanie, którzy w przerwach na obalanie kolejnych skrzynek wódki, wyklepali to dziadostwo. Pierwszą zasadniczą różnicą między Big Rigs a tym czymś jest, dodana detekcja kolizji. Tak jest. Komuś wpadło w ich studiu do głowy, żeby dodać to jakże zaawansowaną technologię. Ale zgadnijcie co, nasi geniusze nawet i, to, potrafili zjebać. Gdy w grze uderzymy w cokolwiek stałego naprawdę solidnie, to powinniśmy się zatrzymać i ewentualnie lekko odbić. Tutaj ta zasada jest zachowana, ale nie do końca. Bardzo często gdy uderzymy z naprawdę ogromną siłą w dany obiekt, odbijamy się od niego z połową prędkości, którą mieliśmy podczas uderzenia. Czasem nawet zdarza się, że uderzamy o przedmiot, którego tak naprawdę nie ma. Zobaczcie zresztą sami. Jadę sobie spokojnie z górki, nagle zjeżdżam na trawę w lewo i, JEB! Odbijamy się od powietrza. A, i zapomniałem. Za każdym pierdolonym razem, gdy uderzymy o cokolwiek, nasze uszy zostają zgwałcone przez, niesamowicie głośny odgłos, który nigdy nie ulega zmianie. Nieważne czy uderzymy w budynek czy znak, czy mocno wbijamy się w obiekt czy też lekko dotkniemy, lub czy zapierdalamy czy też nie. Za każdym razem nasze bębenki uszne zostają katowane tak, jakby ktoś nakurwiał po nich drutem. Osoba, która zaprojektowała to gówno, powinna mieć zapięte spinacze na sutkach i potraktowana jebanym wrzątkiem po jajach. I a propos detekcji kolizji. Tylko spójrzcie jakiego kwiatka odnalazłem. Stoję sobie spokojnie na drodze, spokojnie, aż tu nagle. *wtf sound number 3* Pokażcie to raz jeszcze *replay* I jeszcze raz, ale tym razem, w zwolnionym tempie. *replay in slow mo* Tak jest, nasz przeciwnik, bez skrępowania i jakiegokolwiek problemu w nas wjeżdża. Tymczasem gdy my, jedynie się zatrzymujemy po dotknięciu opponenta. To jest po prostu poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. A no właśnie, opponenci, a właściwie opponent. Jak pewnie zauważyliście, w przeciwieństwie do Big Rigs, tutaj nasz nieprzyjaciel się porusza. Widocznie po tym miesiącu nieustannego picia stężonego etanolu, u jednego z projektantów narodziła się szara komórka i myśl, że jednak wypadałoby dodać temu modelowi jakąś inteligencję. Tak więc teraz nasz adwersarz nie tylko jedzie linią prostą mają totalnie wyjebane na to co się dzieję, lecz... Uwaga, wcale tego nie zmyślam. Zatrzymuje się - tuż przed metą. Dokładnie. Po ciągłym jechaniu 70 mil na godzinę, niestrudzenie linią prostą, po prostu, zatrzymuje się kilka pikseli od finiszu. Czyżby twórcy mieli aż tak nasrane we łbie, że nawet nie pomyśleli by to poprawić? I to nie pierwszy raz im się to zdarzyło. W łatce do Big Rigs (Napis: TAK JEST, BYŁ PATCH DO BIG RIGS!) deweloperzy też byli tak całkowicie ślepi, że zostawili te niedopracowanie bez zmian. Co za niedorajdy! *chwila przerwy początek gameplayu z wjeżdżaniem na górę* *what the fa z wtfboom* Dlaczego gdy wjeżdżam jakimkolwiek pojazdem po chociażby malutkim pagórku, ten zatrzymuje się po osiągnięciu pewnej wysokości? Dlaczego nie mogę chociażby próbować wjechać wyżej? I rozumiem, że miała być to poprawka w stosunku do "podstawki", ale twórcy w gruncie rzeczy nawet to bardziej spierdolili. Skoro już spowalniacie do zera maszynę, gdy chce wjechać na wyższą powierzchnię, to chociaż postarajcie się by wehikuł po chwili zjechał! Bo tak to wygląda jakby ten wóz pod sobą miał kilkusettonowy magnez, który za chuja nie puści znajdującego się na pagórku pojazdu. I oczywiście, każdy pojazd zachowuje się identycznie. Nie ważne czy to truck, czy osobówka, czy może motocykl. Wszystkie mobile będą przyklejać się do każdej nawierzchni, oraz wszystkie będą maksymalnie jechać 70 mil na godzinę. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, co się stało z jechaniem na wstecznym. Czy przeszło renowację i zostało spierdolone niczym wjeżdżanie na różne wysokości, czy raczej nie? Pokazując po raz kolejny swoje wszechobecne próżniactwo. Tylko kurwa zgadnijcie. Macie na to trzy sekundy. *przerwa trzysekundowa, i jadę tyłem* To było do przewidzenia. Serio, nawet latająca żyrafa z padaczką, strzelająca zmutowanymi bezgłowymi karpiami bez płetw, ziejącymi ogniem z ich oczu nie byłaby dla mnie jakimkolwiek zaskoczeniem w tym pokracznym gównie. *skręcam i jadę do tyłu* To jest po prosu niewiarygodne. Kurwa, niewiarygodne! Chyba kreatorzy tej pożal się boże gry to takie niedojdy, że nawet nie potrafią nawet złapać widelca do ręki. *przeskok zaczynam wyjeżdżać poza mapę* O, wyjeżdżam poza mapę, ciekawe co się stanie? Tak jest, jeżdżę po niczym. Po pieprzonej nicości, a nadal mogę swobodnie wjeżdżać po rzekomo niewidocznych wzniesieniach. Grawitacja może mi co najwyżej ssać. *przeskok, tym razem mój pojazd zniknął* A teraz co? Wessała mnie czarna dziura? A może trafiłem do innego wymiaru? Albo może wypierdoliło mnie w przestrzeń kosmiczną? Czy to jest jakiś żart? Po prostu nie wierzę w to, co widzę. Trasy to także pokaz najwyższego pietyzmu. Mamy więc takie perełki jak diabelski pasaż 1 i 2, zapomniana droga 1, lecz trasa z numerem drugim w tajemniczych okolicznościach gdzieś się zmyła, nocny przejazd oraz drogę w małym mieście. Pomijając to, że trasy są co do jednej wyrwane z Big Rigs, panuje spora niekonsekwencja. Bo niby produkcja od Stellar Stone miała opowiadać o nocnych wyścigach, a trzecia mapa wyraźnie odstępuje od reszty. Czyżby twórcom nie chciało się ruszyć dupy by zamienić trasę na jakąś nową czy chociażby przekształcić dzień w noc. Co więcej, same trasy są naprawdę kiepskie, design to jakaś porażka, a większość map albo oparta na tym samym schemacie, albo po prostu chamsko skopiowana. Na pewno pamiętacie jak omawiając menu wyboru poziomu wspomniałem o niedziałającej ostatniej trasie. Okazało się, że twórcy całkowicie o niej zapomnieli, i po prostu postanowili nie zapełniać wcale tej luki. Tym razem nasi kochani dewelopery z koziej dupy, postanowili poprawić tamtą pomyłkę, poprzez najbardziej leniwy sposób jaki jest tylko możliwy, Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V. Naprawdę? Czy ludzie odpowiedzialni za ten zapiździały tytuł naprawdę myśleli, że jesteśmy aż tak tępi? Że przetrawimy to samo zżute gówno, splute na naszą twarz? Co oni sobie myśleli? Grafika to obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Wszystko tu jest spierdolone. Poczynając od modeli a kończąc na nawierzchniach: samochody, wyglądają jak wycięte kartony po mleku (napis: CZY TEN POJAZD PRZYPADKIEM NIE LATA?!). Skalowanie obiektów nie raz sprawiło, że walnąłem głową w biurko z żalu. Efekty specjalnie takie jak światła samochodów, to pokaz najzwyklejszej fuszerki, a powierzchnie wyglądają tak, jakby grafikowi wylało się coś na skaner. Wszystko komponuje się z ohydnym oświetleniem i niebem, które jest niesamowicie pikselowate. Jednak to nic w porównaniu do glitch'y, jakie udało mi się wychwycić *3 misja, X-Files theme* *carz.exe zostało zatrzymane, odgłos błędu krytycznego Windows XP* Oczywiście jeśli wyświetli się cokolwiek poza czarnym ekranem i błędem, bo gra lubi się wyłożyć raz po raz: a to podczas ładowania poziomu. A to po wygraniu wyścigu. A to po jednym z kolejnych wyścigów. Nawet wyłączenie tego dziadostwa powoduje wysypanie się gry. Brakowało jeszcze by program wypierdolił od razu po uruchomieniu. A co z oprawą dźwiękową? I tutaj chyba największe zaskoczenie. Okazuje się bowiem, że tym razem Alex Burton nie miał wolnego, i sklecił zrobione na pół gwizdka efekty dźwiękowe. I mimo, że są to tylko dwa odgłosy w całej grze, to i tak wolałbym całkowitą ciszę w Big Rigs. I tak, każdy z wozów występujących w grze ma dokładnie identyczny dźwięk młynka do kawy połączonego z tępieniem ledwo domagającego żuka. I to bez względu na to czy kierujemy dostawczakiem, motorem czy innym demonem prędkości. Co za ździerstwo. Jednak i tak to nic... w porównaniu do odgłosów uderzenia, które doprowadzają mnie do białej gorączki, ilekroć je usłyszę *uderzenie 4 razy* No na miłość boską. *przerwa z dźwiękiem silnika i uderzeniem* Ej zaraz. *zacięta płyta klasyczna* W co właściwie uderzyłem? W, znak? Na środku... drogi? Co do chuja robi znak na środku drogi wbity do asfaltu? Po prostu brak mi słów by to opisać. *carz.exe error* Boże. Jestem autentycznie zszokowany! Po prostu, brak mi słów. Po prostu, ta "gra" mówi sama za siebie. Ta tortura to najgorsza gra wyścigową w jaką grałem w życiu. Grafika, mapy, model jazdy, pojazdy, detekcja kolizji, inteligencja, irytujące odgłosy... Lista skarg i zażaleń do tego czegoś właściwie nigdy się nie kończy. Przy tym Need For Russia 4 to gra roku, a ESR to całkiem przyzwoity tytuł. Owszem, Big Rigs był jeszcze bardziej zabugowany, ale tam przynajmniej nieudolność twórców była tak ogromna, że aż zabawna, a tutaj... ech. Właściwie dlaczego postanowiono z Big Rigs zrobić poważne wyścigi? Czyżby za mało ludzi skazili swym gównem serwując Big Rigs? Ta awersja to zbrodnia przeciwko całemu człowieczeństwu. Wydanie tej gry nie powinno mieć miejsca, a deweloperzy nigdy nie powinni dostać do ręki nawet klawiatury. Wolałbym zapierdalać po kostki w lawie z plecakiem pełnym cegieł niż grać w tą obrazę. Z każdą minutą twórcy szukali coraz to nowych i nowych sposobów by zadawać mi ból. Wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za to kurestwo powinno się wysłać do jakiejś najczarniejszych z czeluści, w małej klatce, przybitych do podłoża z ulem z najbardziej żądlącymi szerszeniami na świecie w dupie, oraz z towarzyszącym niedźwiedziem, który własnoręcznie powiesiłby ich za jaja przy okazji srając im do ryja. Pierdol się Stellar Stone! Pierdol się Titov i Burton! Pierdol się GameMill! Pierdolcie się wszystkie gówniane gry! KUURWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *obraz na chwilę śnieży, a przedtem pojawia się na klatkę napis ragequit* *tv kolor test: Przepraszamy za problemy techniczne! Za chwilę wracamy! A teraz czas na oceny! (mniejszą czcionką)* Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 6) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)